


My Captive prince trilogy fanart

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Photomanipulation, quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova





	1. 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

Cover for ff http://turtletotem.tumblr.com/post/156591848561/damenlaurent-7-28


	7. Chapter 7

My cover for Summer palace


	8. La mia versione della cover "Captive prince"




	9. Cover alternativa per Prince's gambit di C.S.Pacat




End file.
